


Meetings and Metaphysics

by TheDarkChocolateLord



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, No beta we die like Kenric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkChocolateLord/pseuds/TheDarkChocolateLord
Summary: Biana Vacker, usually a princess, is overwhelmed with girls begging for information about her brother.Maruca Chebota, usually unknown, stands up for the mystery girl who's clearly annoyed.The day Maruca and Biana first met. Canon compliant.
Relationships: Maruca Chebota & Biana Vacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Meetings and Metaphysics

"So, how's your brother?"

"Is he really that cute up close?"

"Maybe we can hang out with him sometime!"

Ordinarily, Maruca would have ignored the gaggle of giggly girls, but they were causing a roadblock in her path to metaphysics class. Not to mention that the girl in the middle, looked flustered and panicked, her hair covering her face; though this wasn't ridicule, frequent teasing as a kid due to both of her moms being Talentless meant that Maruca knew that situation far too well.

"I—I don't—" the girl in the center stammered. 

"Come on, what's it like living with him? And why isn't he here today?"

"He didn't tell me!"

"Back off," Maruca told them, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Can't you tell that you're bothering her?"

The trio of tormentors turned towards Maruca, and she saw the girl in the center more clearly—teal eyes, warm brown skin, dark brown hair, a family crest that demanded status and admiration.

Biana Vacker.

Maruca braced herself for a  _ I don't need your help,  _ but instead Biana turned to the frenzy of Fitz fanatics. "She's right—please leave me alone. I don't know where my brother is, okay?"

The Fitz admirers shuffled down the hall, muttering halfhearted apologies in their wake, leaving only Biana and Maruca in the hallway.

"Thanks," Biana mumbled. "I'm Biana, by the way." She held out her hand.

"Maruca." They shook.

"What class do you have next?" Biana wondered as they headed down the halls, in the opposite direction from the Fitz admirers. 

"Metaphysics. What about you?"

"Same…..though I'm not sure if I'm headed in the right direction." Biana stopped. "Wait, isn't this the Level Two wing?"

Maruca glanced at the blue walls. "Shoot, you're right. I think I know how to get to our classrooms, though."

Two right turns and a staircase later, the walls were purple again, with various onyx light fixtures that marked the Level One corridors. "Okay, we just need to go up to the third floor."

"How do you know so much about this place?" Biana wondered as they started to climb yet another set of stairs.

"My moms work here," Maruca explained. "Mama's the head librarian for Level Four, and Mom is a Level Two elementalism mentor." There was no need to ask what Biana's parents did; everyone knew that Alden and Della Vacker were Emissaries with the highest level of clearance, almost as famous as the Councillors.

"Cool," Biana nodded. "Do you have siblings?" 

"Nope. Do you?"

"Two older brothers." That surprised Maruca; she'd only ever heard of Fitz and Biana. "Alvar's much older than me, he works with the ogres. Fitz is a Level Three."

"It must be nice to have other kids around."

Biana shrugged. "I'll give you one of my brothers, free of charge. Fair warning, Alvar spends about half an hour a day on his hair and has a pet raptor, and Fitz never returns my makeup after he borrows it."

Maruca laughed. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass." 

"I can't blame you."

They had reached the metaphysics wing, and Biana headed for the door labeled M-1209. Hand on the doorknob, she turned back. "Hey–do you want to sit together at lunch?"

"Sure!"


End file.
